


The Clay Talk

by RoboFoxtrot



Category: SEAL Team (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Humor, concerned Jason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 09:21:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20927864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoboFoxtrot/pseuds/RoboFoxtrot
Summary: Jason sits Mikey down to have a talk about not doing the things Clay does.





	The Clay Talk

"Mikey," Jason patted the couch next to him, "Sit, we need to talk."

Cautiously sitting down next to his father, Mikey wondered what this was about. He was pretty sure he hadn't done anything bad enough to warrant "a talk", those were always the worst. Well, the birds and the bees talk was the worst, but these came in a close second.

As if reading Mikey's mind, Jason laughed, and reassuringly patted his son on the back. "Don't worry, it's not a talk talk. It's about some of the things you might see Clay do."

"Oh, this is the Clay talk," Mikey said, calming down. "Emma warned me it was coming soon. Completely forgot, even though we all talked about it at the last get-together."

Furrowing his eyebrows in confusion Jason asked, "What do you mean the "Clay Talk"? When has there ever been a Clay Talk?"

"Umm since like six months, no, maybe eight months ago," Mikey said thoughtfully, "pretty sure I'm the last one to get it. Uncle Ray and Mr. Blackburn have already had it with their kids, even Mr. Seaver had it with Hannah, and she's barely even met Clay."

"Oh lord." Jason sighed, putting his face in his hands in disbelief. "What exactly has everyone said in their quote unquote, Clay Talk." 

"Generally the same thing, don't do what Clay does. If Clay says something is a good idea, it's probably not a good idea. Tell an adult if he says he is going to do something that might be dangerous or stupid. You know the same sort of thing." 

Mikey patted his dad's leg as he stood up to head to his room, laughing as his dad groaned. "Great talk dad!" He called over his shoulder, snickering even more when his dad muttered some curses under his breath.

\----- 

Falling on the ground laughing and nearly pissing himself, when Jason told the rest of Bravo and their wives about the little talk he had with Mikey. Sonny tried to catch his breath pounding the ground with his fist.

"Oh lord that's priceless," Sonny barely got out before erupting in another fit of laughter, clutching his side when it started to ache.

"Keep laughing bravo 3 and I'll make you run hills, we'll see who's laughing then," Jason threatened with a growl. This was embarrassing enough without Sonny adding to it. 

"No need to be mean boss," Sonny sniffed, picking himself up. "I'm not the one who created the "Clay Talk", amazing by the way, excellent work. Probably going to backfire on y'all though."

"Oh yeah? Why's that," Ray questioned, quirking an eyebrow at Sonny.

"Cause y'all just told a bunch of kids not to do something. Someone is gonna want to rebel, plus they all think Clay cool. So you told a bunch of teenagers, don't do what the cool kid does. Not gonna work." Sonny informed them chuckling as he wiped a few stray tears away. 

The surrounding parents frowned, glancing around at each other. "Speaking of, where is our cool kid?" Trent asked, looking around the yard curiously.

A loud shattering sound coming from inside the house distracted them, causing everyone to turn their head towards the house in horror. No one moved or said anything for a few seconds before Naima half asked half stated, "Clay was in there with the kids wasn't he."

"I hate you Sonny," Jason stated, running towards the back door, everyone piling in behind him.  
\------ 

They probably shouldn't be surprised at the sight they find, and yet, they kinda were. Shattered dishes, plates and bowls alike, were scattered all the kids, sans Jameelah who sat on the couch with wide eyes, and Clay, who stood in the middle of them looked at them sheepishly, with a stack of dishes balancing perfectly on his head.

"I'll pay for this," Clay laughed weakly, reaching up to remove said dishes but accidentally knocked them over as well. "I'll pay for those too."

"Told you so."

"Shut up Sonny!" everyone yelled back at him.


End file.
